Allysa lies
by Fancy-Hart
Summary: Severus recollects on one bad memory from his daughter's childhood. A friend she lost. Songfic.


When Remus and I married, we were content, even happy we, were in love and together

When Remus and I married, we were content, even happy we, were in love and together. Then we found out Remus was pregnant. We were ecstatic, since the day he told me, to the day she was married, and we had nothing but wonderful memories, well except for one…

**My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings**

but she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"  


In her fourth year of wizard and witches' primary school, she came home crying. Remus and I looked up, as she catapulted herself from the door into Remus' arms "Hush love. Shhh Shhh, you're ok, you're safe" He looked across the table at me. "What's wrong Sunny?" She looked up from Remus' chest and simply said "Alyssa lies" before beginning to bawl again.

**  
Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"  
**

Remus and I glanced at each other, "What you mean hunny? You know you can tell your papa and me anything? Right?"

She sighed and said

**and she said...**

"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
ohI know she needs you bad

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"  
  
I can't say I had the worst nights sleep as I didn't actually sleep that night, Remus spent most of it in our daughter's bedroom, not wanting to leave her, when he did it was the early house of the morning, and I was waiting for him, he just undressed, curled under the bed, and sobbed into my chest, I must admit, I did let fall a few teas of my own. "We have to help Sev, we have too" "we will, I promise but we have to wait until the morning" We sat there until it was time to get up, neither of us slept, Remus was in tears for most of it.

**I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do I knew exactly what I had to do  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**

That morning Remus and I decided we would both take our daughter to school. We spent most of the morning, doing nothing. Anxious to get to school, anxious to save the little girl my daughter loved/ when we arrived there were parents and children crowded, most in tears, there was a police car too. We didn't know what was going on. Remus and Sunny (its her pet name) walked into school, while I paid for the taxi (muggle town)By the time I was finished, sunny and Remus had entered school, and were now making there way out. Remus was trying not to cry, Sunny looked confused. My chest was tight, I knew. Oh god why hadn't I come sooner, no, no. Sunny grabbed my sleeve, and I looked down, "why does everyone look so sad?" I picked her up and wedged her between me and my now crying husband. "Alyssa lies with Jesus now baby" "so I won't ever see her again?" "No baby, no" "that's good daddy!" "I looked at her. She smiled "Id rather never see her than get to watch her every day and see her in pain" "My little girl" I looked at Remus and kissed him, "let's go home baby, come on sunny, you too"

**My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies


End file.
